HalfGeneration
by CathyCoffee
Summary: LorelaiDean. Will turn into a LorelaiLuke. Please just read.I got the concept from the song Stacey's Mom. Reviews are appreciated. I know it's stupid, but it is funny to think about.
1. I must be a genius

**_AN: As it has been said in previous reviews, I KNOW this is not believeable and creepy, but just think of it as fun. It does not have to be like the characters at all. And if you ever listened to the song, you would know where I got this from._**

**It was the morning after the big dance marathon. Dean was feeling very hurt and confused that day. Just a few short hours ago, he had broken up with Rory. **

"_**Rory! Of all the girls that could've broken my heart, it had to be her. God, how could she be like this!" he thought, "Well I'll show her I'm over it. Yeah, I sure will!"**_

"**Dean! Spill on aisle four!" Taylor called. **

"**Maybe later." he muttered, spirits crushed.**

**About twenty minutes later, he heard the familiar ringing of the bell, announcing yet another part of his paycheck. The store was totally deserted except for…**

"_**Rory? Why is she here?"**_

"**Hey." She said hesitantly.**

"**Hey…back." he half-said.**

"**I just came here to say I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Dean. Really."**

"**Oh really! Cause it sure didn't seem like it last night. You and Jess, glancing at each other every minute. You sure didn't seem like you even cared that you had a boyfriend. And I thought I was a pretty damn good one too."**

"**God Dean, you're so-"**

"**Hey you guys. What's up? Something wrong?"**

"**Oh, no. Nothing. Dean and I are just chatting it up. Aren't we?" Rory yelled.**

"**Yeah, sure" Dean replied.**

**After a long pause…. "Well we should probably get going." Lorelai explained. "Rory and I need to stop by Al's to get lunch. See ya around."**

"**Um…see ya?"**

**As Lorelai was exiting, she looked back and winked in Dean's direction. This was just a wink, this was a 'Hey-I'm-interested' wink.**

**Smiling back, he mumbled, _"What the hell was that? Was she… Did she… Well If she was…Oh this is good. No this it great! This is how I'll get back at Rory! I must be a genius!" _smiling, looking pretty proud of himself.**


	2. The Plan

**The plan was all set. He was going to get back at Rory by… getting together with her mother?**

"**I know this sounds perverted," he told his best friend, Todd. "but I'm positive it will work."**

"**That's so… whoa dude. How old is she, like 40?"**

"**Yup, about that."**

"**Man, that's as old as my mom."**

"**Yeah, oh well. This will be great. I just hope it will work."**

**The next day Lorelai came into Doose's to get her weekly supply of coffee. I the middle of her favorite aisle, the candy aisle, she was stopped by no one else but Dean. He seemed very unsure, but she dismissed thst. I must have been her gesture a week ago.**

"**Hi there" **

"**Hey…."**

"**Dean? Are you all right?"**

"**Um, yeah. I was just thi-wondering, if you would like to go out sometime?" **

"**With, you?"**

"**Well yeah. That's what I planned."**

**Taken by surprise, so surprised she wasn't thinking right, "Well, um, I, uh, ok." She answered.**

"**Ok then, I 'll pick you up about 7:00, ok?"**

"**Yea, all right."**

"**Good good." He said, relieved his planned had worked.**


	3. The Date

**7:00 pm**

**Rory hears the doorbell. _"Mom! Door!"_**

"_**Can you answer it? Thanks!"**_

**Walking to the door, she sees a familiar shape. _"Dean! What…"_**

"_**Hey Dean." Lorelai interrupted ; she suddenly remembered upstairs what problem Dean would cause. **_

"_**Sorry. Didn't know if this was a secret so… I just assumed it wasn't."**_

"_**what's a secret? Mom?"**_

"_**Um, honey, Dean and I are going out tonight."**_

"_**You're what!"**_

"_**It's totally casual." Dean added, smiling to himself. Ah, she's jealous.**_

"_**I can't believe this. Why would you do this mom?" Rory exclaimed, running out the door. No one would guess she was planning on confiding in her only true father. **_

**After a long pause, Lorelai said, _"Ok…so I guess we better get going." forcing a smile._**

**The car ride to Andoloro's was very quiet. They both felt uncomfortable around each other now. At the restaurant, they were seated in a small corner by a painting of odd looking fruit. A few minutes later, the waiter came.**

"_**Hello, how are you all tonight?"**_

"_**Oh just soooo great." she said sarcastically, secretly wondering where Rory ran off to earlier.**_

"_**Well, can I start you off with some drinks?"**_

"_**Yes. That would be good. White wine will be ok. Right, Lorelai?"**_

"_**Yea, sure."**_

**After many minutes of awkward silence, they got to talking about light stuff. Movies and such. Halfway through their Chicken Alfredo, Lorelai brought up the subject of why they were there.**

"_**So… why did you ask me to come tonight?"**_

**  
_"Well I guess I always had a tiny thing for you," _he lied, _"and I also admire you Gilmore girls. Since Rory's gone, I thought I'd see how you were."_**

"**_Oh, ok" _sounding a little disturbed.**

**Then the relived all their old memories like the RB&W nights, Donna Reed, and little anecdotes here and there.**

**After the 10 minute drive home, they arrived at the Gilmore residence. I t didn't look like Rory was home yet.**

"_**We should do this again." **_

"_**Yea. How about next Wednesday? I get off from Doose's at 5:30. 7:00 again?"**_

"_**Sounds great. See you then."**_

**After a while, Lorelai decided to look for Rory. She walked around town for a hour. It was nearly 10:30 by then. She thought she's have a look in Luke's. Walking past the big picture, she was surprised to see the lights on. Turning the doorknob, she saw Rory sitting there, huddled in Luke's arms, crying. _"Rory?"_**

"_**Mom?" Then she ran out of the diner calling back, "Talk to her Luke." **_


End file.
